The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for manipulating and/or securing tissue. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for the deployment of tissue anchors used for manipulating and/or securing tissue endoluminally, for instance, to form and/or secure tissue folds or to approximate regions of tissue, etc.
A number of surgical techniques have been developed to treat various gastrointestinal disorders. One such example of a pervasive disorder is morbid obesity. Conventional surgical treatment for morbid obesity typically includes, e.g., bypassing an absorptive surface of the small intestine, or reducing the stomach size. However, many conventional surgical procedures may present numerous life-threatening post-operative complications, and may cause atypical diarrhea, electrolytic imbalance, unpredictable weight loss and reflux of nutritious chyme proximal to the site of the anastomosis.
Furthermore, the sutures or staples that are often used in surgical procedures for gastrointestinal disorders typically require extensive training by the clinician to achieve competent use, and may concentrate significant force over a small surface area of the tissue, thereby potentially causing the suture or staple to tear through the tissue. Many of the surgical procedures require regions of tissue within the body to be approximated towards one another and reliably secured. The gastrointestinal lumen, for instance, includes four tissue layers, where the mucosa layer is the inner-most tissue layer followed by connective tissue, the muscularis layer, and where the serosa layer is the outer-most tissue layer.
One problem with conventional gastrointestinal reduction systems is that the anchors (or staples) should engage at least the muscularis tissue layer in order to provide a proper foundation. In other words, the mucosa and connective tissue layers typically are not strong enough to sustain the tensile loads imposed by normal movement of the stomach wall during ingestion and processing of food. In particular, these layers tend to stretch elastically rather than firmly hold the anchors (or staples) in position, and accordingly, the more rigid muscularis and/or serosa layer should ideally be engaged. This problem of capturing the muscularis or serosa layers becomes particularly acute where it is desired to place an anchor or other apparatus transesophageally rather than intra-operatively, since care must be taken in piercing the tough stomach wall not to inadvertently puncture adjacent tissue or organs.
One conventional method for securing anchors within a body lumen to the tissue is to utilize sewing devices to suture the stomach wall into folds. This procedure typically involves advancing a sewing instrument through the working channel of an endoscope and into the stomach and against the stomach wall tissue. The contacted tissue is then typically drawn into the sewing instrument where one or more sutures or tags are implanted to hold the suctioned tissue in a folded condition known as a plication. Another method involves manually creating sutures for securing the plication.
One of the problems associated with these types of procedures is the time and number of intubations needed to perform the various procedures endoscopically. Another problem is the time required to complete a plication from the surrounding tissue with the body lumen. In the period of time that a patient is anesthetized, procedures such as for the treatment of morbid obesity or for GERD must be performed to completion. Accordingly, the placement and securement of the tissue plication should ideally be relatively quick and performed with a minimal level of confidence.
Another problem with conventional methods involves ensuring that the staple, knotted suture, or clip is secured tightly against the tissue and that the newly created plication will not relax under any slack which may be created by slipping staples, knots, or clips. Other conventional tissue securement devices such as suture anchors, twist ties, crimps, etc. are also often used to prevent sutures from slipping through tissue. However, many of these types of devices are typically large and unsuitable for low-profile delivery through the body, e.g., transesophageally.
Moreover, when grasping or clamping onto or upon the layers of tissue with conventional anchors, sutures, staples, clips, etc., many of these devices are configured to be placed only after the tissue has been plicated and not during the actual plication procedure. Furthermore, placement of multiple clamping elements may be time-consuming and may require multiple tool exchanges for reloading of the clamping apparatus with anchors, sutures, staples, etc.